ATLA: Before the War
by Pakshalika
Summary: Story of Aang's mommy :3  Happens 20 years "before the War", tells her child-teenagerhood. Has some  romance - mommy and daddy ;D - and a bit of drama.
1. Prologue

So, as I said, this is the story of Aang's mother :)

And, since the show doesn't tell us much about the Air Nomads, I had to make things up. So let me explain, just a little, so you won't get confused:

First of all, the war actually already began. If I recall it well, Sozin had colonies long before Roku died, but there wasn't an actual official war; the Century War only began with the Sozin's Comet thing.

And, second of all: the non-benders live on those mountain-things around the temples, in happy families and everything, like any other non-bender people from around the world. But the benders grow up and live in the Temples, travelling around the world and beeing raised by monks. It is not right for monks and nuns to get married, so those babies have to come from the families in the mountain. When a bender turns 16, he or she can leave the monk/nun thing and live in the mountains, get married and everything, if he/she wants to.

The only big problem here is: baby-benders are taken by monks to the Temples, and their families hardly ever see them again. Yeah, I know :'(

But it's kind of a reason for the mothers to be proud, a very strong cultural thing, so most of them just agree.

I mean, _most_ of them. Witch is not the case of a little non-bender single mother who I like to call Aang's granny :)

* * *

**Prologue:**

The night was dead silence. Up in the sky, the full moon shined, and you could even hear the quite sound of the wind; but that was all.

Right above the ocean, far away from any kind of civilization, flew a big sky bison, taking with it two young air nomads; one of them, an airbender.  
They were both girls. The older one had just celebrated her 25th birthday, and the other one - the bender - was still just a baby, barely a child.

They were (and were trying to stay that way) mother and daughter.

The little girl's name was Gyelin, and she was 3. It had been only two days since her first powerful-bended-wind-sneeze proved her to be an airbender, and they were already on their way to Omashu.

As for the mother, she was a brave woman. The Air Nomads traditions said, for centuries, that every bender should be raised by monks; and she was alone, because her husband had disappeared on Gyelin's birth day. But that didn't stop her from packing everything she could as fast as she could, leaving the mountains of the Southern Air Temple, where she'd grown.

Now, all they had to do was get to Omashu, stopping only when it was drastically necessary. And not just because of the monks that could be right behind them, trying to take Gyelin for themselves (they weren't, but in the worried heart of a mother, they could show up anytime). They also had to worry about the war between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom, happening all around Omashu. It wasn't an official war; actually, Fire Lord Sozin kept on denying it even existed -, but it was still dangerous.

The young woman took her child on her arms. She looked so beautiful, so calm when she was sleeping... like nothing was wrong in the entire world. Like everything was in peace, and there was no secret war, and all mothers could keep their babies, and all families could be happy. She was just there, sleeping. Her little beautiful airbender.

After a week, the two of them got to Omashu. The woman found a house, a job and a few friends. To never be bothered by the monks again, she and her daughter wore Earth Kingdom clothes, and told people they were Earth Kingdom too. They lived like this for two months, being the happy little family they should be.

But then, the woman got sick. She didn't last long, and then little Gyelin had to go to an orphanage.

But she never got adopted; all couples said that, somehow, she wasn't the right girl. She was just... weird. Unusual. A little too headstrong.

And, you know. Different.

* * *

Ok, that was ridiculously small, specially with such a long description. But I promisse it'll be diferent; the description was big cuz I had to explain things, and the text was small cuz it was just the prologue.

But anyway. If you'd like me to continue this, please let me know. I'll be posting Chapter 1 very soon, but it's never bad to get reviews, you know 0:)


	2. Chapter 1

Alright, here's the first chapter. It's also a bit small, but eh, I never liked those fanfics with chapters that never end anyway.

So, this happens about 7 years after Prologue. It's the beggining of Gye's life as an airbender :)

And here I introduce to you a new character: Aang.

But nope, he's not Avatar Aang we all know and love; he's just an old childhood friend of Gye's. I know it might be a little weird to read an avatar strory with another guy named Aang, but that's for plot purposes.

And I bet you can't discover what plot purpose that is ^u^

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Can't get me!", the boy screamed, laughing, while he ran away from the girl.

"Of course not!" she answered, a bit angry, stopping to take a breath. "You're using airbending to run faster. That's not fair!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you're so slow, Gye", he replied, seating on the grass. "This is just how the game works. I have to run as fast as I can, don't I?"

"Yeah, but it's not fair.", she said, walking towards the boy. "You're too fast. Let's play something else."

"Like what? You're too slow for most games."

"No, I'm _not_!"

"Well, all _I_ know is that I've been seated here since forever and you're still walking.", he answered, smirking.

Gyelin blushed a little, frutantingly without an answer, and then walked a little faster to get to where he was.

She seated on the grass next to him, outside the walls of Omashu, still a bit frustrated.

"That's not true.", she murmured, her eyes on the floor.

"All right, then.", he said, airly. "So let's play something else. How about…"

"Earthball?", she asked, a sarcastic look in her eyes.

"How's earthball?", he replied, innocently interested.

"Geez, Aang. You never heard of earthball? How am I supposed to tease you when you are so into your little air world?"

"What's earthball?", he repeated.

The girl took a deep breath before answering, as if she was really bored. "It's like soccer, but instead of feet, you use earthbending."

Aang stood in silence for a few seconds, staring at the ground. "But… I can't play _that_."

"Of course not.", she smirked. "_That's_ what I meant with 'teasing' you. Besides, I can't play it too, anyway."

"Oh, right. I always forget you're not an earthbender.", he said, looking at the big blue sky. "You have such a bender way."

"I don't think such thing exists, Aang. We're all people, bending or not.", she said, a bit angry again.

"I know, I know. I just mean… you _really_ have the bender way. Not being an earthbender is just weird for you, since you're Earth Kingdom and everything…"

"Well, we can't be sure about that, you know. I'm an orphan. I could be from anywhere.", she said with a yawn.

Aang's eyes suddenly wided, and his mouth opened in a big smile, as if he had just had a huge revelation.

"That's right!", he screamed, getting up. "Maybe you're not Earth Kingdom at all! I mean… what do you know about your parents?"

"Well,", she started, not very interested. She obviously had already tought the exact same thing Aang was thinking about now, and discarded the possibility. "I know nothing about my father. And, as far as I know, my mom died when I was about 3 years old. I still remember her a little, but not enough to miss her, I guess…"

"Yeah, yeah. But, what about her? Who was she? Do you know anything else? Do you know where she was from, exactly?"

Gyelin got up too, laughing. "Calm down, Airhead. Don't make a big deal out of it. It's not like you'll find out I'm some kind of lost princess or the Avatar or something."

His eyebrows raised even more.

"Oh, spirits! What if you _are_ the Avatar or something? That would be _awesome_!"

Gyelin stared at him for a few seconds, in disbelief.

"You know, that might be true!", she said, sarcastically. "Specially because Avatar Roku is still alive. That'd make it even _more_ awesome."

"Oh… right.", he said, looking at his feet. "I guess he is… but still, there could be something that you are and just don't know about.", he said, securily; then, he opened a big smile again. "You were telling me about your mother…?"

The only answer he got was a Gyelin blowing her hair off her face.

"Please?", he said, seating again.

She just stared at him for a few seconds, but then, reluctantly, changed her mind. "Ok."

She seated by his side, taking a deep breath. "I usually don't like talking about it, but… I guess it's good to mention it sometimes; it helps me not to forget."

He nodded.

"Well, my mom… I know she died because of some mysterious sickness. I mean, not the kind of someone-poisoned-her mysterious, if that's what you're thinking.", she said, as he stared at the ground, blushing; letting her know that it was exactly was he though. "But the no-one-knew-what-she-had kind of mysterious.", she finished. "When she died, some of her friends - work colleges, I guess – gave me to the orphanage. According to them, she lived in Omashu with me for about two months, before passing away. No one knew anything about us from before those two months. They said we just got here a little dirty, and that she looked really tired then. They all agreed we looked like refugees, in a way."

Gyelin hugged her shoulders, staring at the ground too.

"I guess that's what I am.", she said, after some time. "A refugee orphan."

She stayed in silence for a few moments, thinking.

"Isn't that just sad?", she finally said, laughing. "A refugee orphan that no couple wants. I sound just like some kind of character from one of those romantic emotional books with a bad end, that always make you cry.", she said, smirking.

Aang didn't laugh. He just kept staring at the ground. He didn't know about her friend's story until then, and now he was pretty shaken by it.

I mean, sure, he knew she was an orphan who never got adopted. That was how they met in the first place, two years before, when he ran away from his master for a time, during their visit to Omashu, and got into a house full of kids playing (which he took about an hour to realize that was an orphanage, and not the just-playing place of his dreams).

Since then, he visited Omashu every time he could, to see Gyelin. But they never talked about her past, and now he was pretty shocked. She was such a happy, lightened-up girl. She just didn't match her story.

"Aang?", she asked quietly, after some time. "If I may remind you, this is when you say some crazy theory of yours of what I might be, and I superiorly reject it.", she smirked.

"I know.", he said, looking at her. "I'm just… a bit shaken about your story. That's all."

"Geez, Aang. No need to get all emotional over me. I'm fine with it, I really am", she said, getting on her feet. "Now, if I remember well, we were playing peek-a-boo when you cheated on me with you airbending."

"What?", he screamed, getting up immediately. "I was _not _cheating! You're the one who is too slow."

"I'm slow, huh? Well, I want to see you get me now.", she said, preparing to start running again.

He also put himself into position, while she kept telling herself to run, run as fast as she could, as fast as the wind.

Witch, for the surprise of both kids, was exactly what she did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night had the slightest sound of humming. Once again, the full moon shined up in the sky, and, after the long time of seven years, a big sky bison flew over the seas, taking with it two young air nomads.

The two of them were airbenders.

One of them, the boy, was seating on the head of his buddy Lyaa (a female sky bison), leading their way to the Southern Air Temple - the closest one to Omashu. He was the one humming; it was a song that he couldn't remember where he heard, but that he used to sing when he was happy.

The girl, on the other hand, was really nervous. She looked directly to her feet, while she played furiously with her hands; not paying attention to any of those two things. Her head was far away; in Omashu, in the Temple and in her memories at the same time.

It had been only a day since she learned she was an airbender, and that discovery was still confusing her a lot.

I mean, how could she bend _air_? That made no sense at all! To be an airbender, one must at least be an air nomad. And she was no air nomad. She grew up in _Omashu_, for spirits' sake! In an _orphanage_. She and her mother were probably _refugees_.

That kind of people weren't – they just couldn't be – air nomads.

The air people were free. They knew no war, they knew no attachments. They barely had any kind of government. How could two air nomads pass as a couple of refugees? People from the new – and very few, by the way – Fire Nation colonies were refugees. Not air nomads.

But, if she could bend air, then she was one of them. And, if she and her mother were air nomads, then… then what in the _world_ were they running away from? What could be so bad that her mother couldn't solve more easily?

What… what if they were exiled? She never heard of that kind of thing happening in the Air Temples, but it was the only possibility she could think of.

Her mother was unwanted. She was unwanted. They would throw her out of the window in the same moment they learned who she was.

Not that she knew who she was, anyway. But they probably would find out, and send her right back to Omashu; maybe they would even forbid Aang from ever talking to her again! Maybe they probably wouldn't even have to!

"So, _you_ are that evil woman's daughter?", she could imagine him saying.

He would yell at her, tell her to never touch him again, to not get even close to him, and to get out of the Temple immediately. She could already feel how it would be, the rejection, the feeling of being betrayed… having to go back to Omashu, were they would probably yell at her too, for disappearing like that. And how much he would hate her.

_Spirits, please, don't let him hate me_, she thought. _Please, don't let him ever find out anything, if there's something to find out. Or maybe let. But please, please don't let him hate me! Please, please, don't…_

"Gye?"

It was his voice. For a moment, Gyelin thought that the yelling was about to start; but then she remembered that he didn't know anything yet.

_And neither did she_.

She got mad at herself for a second, for actually being that much of a pessimistic. She was already thinking about him hating her when he learned she was an exiled, once that "when" was just a crazy theory of hers.

Air monks don't exile their people, it was crazy!

But still, the odds, the lack of other possibilities were so big, there, in front of her face, pressing her heart, that they were really hard to ignore.

She took a while to calm herself and talk back to him.

"Yes?", she finally said.

"Are you ok?", he asked, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Sure", she lied, trying to sound casual. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. You just looked a bit too serious, that's all.", he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm just a little scared, I think. You know, of the monks and everything. It's all so _new_.", she confessed.

Aang laughed, laying down in Lyaa's head, hands in the back of the head.

"What's so funny?"

"You, that's what.", he laughed. "You're worrying too much. They're _monks_. I promise they won't bite you."

"I know, I know. It's just so sudden… so different. I have no idea how to behave in an _Air Temple_! Pretty much all I know about your people is what I know about you. And you don't look much like a very good manners example to me.", she smirked.

Aang seated immediately, making his head dizzy for a few seconds. He tried to look angry, but a small smile was still fighting it's way on his lips.

"Well, thank you very much.", he said.

"Why, do _you_ consider yourself as a polite, mannered-pretty-princess kind of person?"

"Yeah, you're right… as much as I _love _being called a pretty princess,", he smilled. "I guess I'm not."

"See?", she smiled triumphantly, and then moved to seat next to him in the bison's head. "Do I have a reason to freak out or not?"

"Of course you don't. You don't need to be all polite mannered-pretty-princess over them. In fact, I advise you to try _not _being too Earth Kingdom mannerly, or they'll probably just think you're a jerk."

"A jerk?", her eyes suddenly opened wild.

"Well, not the _monks_, of course. But the other kids will. I mean… I don't wanna sound too cliché, but… just be yourself, and it'll be alright."

"Really?"

"Sure! I mean, I'm an air nomad, and I like you. If you're pretending to be someone you're not around me, then just keep pretending. But if you're being yourself, then… well, just be the person you are being now. They'll like you."

Gyelin laughed a little, before saying: "You're confusing. But I guess I know what you mean."

"Good.", he smiled.

The two of them stayed there for a few minutes, in silence, just watching the water below them pass by. Aang was laying down again, bally against Lyaa's head, elbows on her furr and head on his hands. Gyelin was just seating there, hugging her knees, looking at the sky, at the ocean, at Aang.

After a long silence, he finally spoke.

"You're one of us too, Gye. You know that, right?"

"I'm trying to. It's still kind of hard to believe."

"But you are. And I always knew you were different, Gye. Even when we didn't know, I felt like you and I had some kind of special bond. That's it: we're both part of the same Nation. We're the same people, we bend the same element. That kind of thing connects people in the most unique ways. It's amazing." , he said, looking dreamily at the full moon.

"Well, maybe we do have that bond.", she answered, after being quiet for some time. "But I don't think that's what really makes us connect. I think it's friendship. I don't know much about that, but I never felt like we were a part of the same people. I still can't really believe in that. But I always liked you a lot. I mean… you're fun. To argue with, at least."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I mean, I really don't know… I just let my head fly free for a moment there, I guess. You know, did a bit too much philosophizing.", he laughed. "All I wanted to say is… you're a part of the people, Gye. You are an airbender. An air nomad. I mean… they'll like you, don't worry."

She stared at her feet for so long afetr he spoke, that Aang thought that the conversation was over. But then she murmured, so quiet that he almost didn't hear.

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 2

Ok, so, I know my english is not perfect, but it's also not my native language, so sometimes I confuse some things. Like "at", "on" and "in", that in portuguese are all the same word. But I'm trying my best, and I don't thinks it's that bad, right?

Anyway. Here's chapter 2: when they get to the Southern Air Temple. I have to admit, I'm pretty proud of this one. Not sure why. The very last ending sounds kind of weird, but eh, my endings always sound weird.

And just a note: I don't know what they call it, so I invented a name for the main monk of a Temple: it's Main Monk. Original, huh?

So, that's it. Enjoy the chapter :)

And if you like it, please tell me, so I can make more. No one have said a word about it yet :'(

And it wouldn't be bad to get a review 0:)

* * *

"Unacceptable!", the Main Monk screamed. "There is no way I am going to let that happen."

"She's got nowhere else to go.", the other monk said. "And my pupil asked me if I could 'pretty please' let her stay. They care for each other a lot."

The leader of the Southern Air Temple took a deep breath, and seated again on the floor, next to his old friend. They were alone in the Meeting Room of the Temple, and no other monk could hear them, so he decided to let go of the "Main Monkness" and just talk from friend to friend.

"I know, Yaeg. I know.", he said, trying to calm down. "But I can't afford having a girl here. You know that's wrong."

"Well, I personally never saw why exactly we have to separate our boys and girls; don't we want them to learn how to treat everyone the same, to know that all life is precious? How can we do that if we have separations among ourselves? And I know you agree with me.", he said, gently. "And you're our leader: you can start changing that if you want to. You can start with this girl."

The monk stopped to think about it for a moment, staring at the ground. But then, he suddenly remembered that it was _wrong_, just like that, and he could _not_ do that.

"No!", he said, suddenly. "This is centuries of traditions we are talking about. I cannot change that."

He took another deep breath, and looked once again to his friend.

"I know how you feel about this, Yaeg. I know how little Aang feels about it, too, but… I know you said she has nowhere else to go, but that's not true. She can go to the Northern Air Temple, to live with the nuns."

"But-"

"I _know_", he interrupted, "that she knows absolutely no one there, and that here she could be with Aang, who is her very close friend. But she's just a kid; you remember how easy it was to make new friends when you were ten, right? Especially for her, such a lovely girl. Besides, for someone who lived so long in Omashu, it could be great to know the Northern side of the world; in her trips with _her_ master she can get to know the Fire Nation and the Northern Water Tribe, things that I'm pretty sure she never did."

Aang's master stayed in silence for some time, looking at the ground, the same way his friend did just a few moments before.

"You're right.", he finally said. "I don't know what I was thinking. I guess it's Aang's angel face's fault, you know. He asked me to make her stay, I couldn't say I wouldn't try.", he laughed a bit.

"Oh, but don't worry about them.", the Main Monk said, getting to his feet. "He's been travelling to Omashu to see her all this time, right? I realize that the Northern Air Temple is a lot farther than Omashu, but she will have a bison of her own, too. They can travel the world together all the time: you have my permission to take him around to see her whenever he wants to, I promise."

Yaeg got up too, bowing to the master.

"Thank you, my friend.", he smiled. "I guess it's decided, then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aang and Gyelin were sitting alone on the edge of a balcony, with their feet balancing over the courtyard below. They were in silence, watching the sunset in front them; the sun was hiding just a little bit more behind the mountains every second, and the view was lovely. But their faces were sad.

"So, I guess I'm gonna have to go now, huh?", she said, after a long silence.

Aang didn't respond. He just kept looking at the sun.

"Why didn't you tell me?", she asked, finally putting out the thought that had been disturbing her for the last hours.

He looked at her, serious.

"I don't know. I guess I thought it didn't matter.", he said.

"But of course it matters!", she yelled, angry. "Maybe you should have brought me anyway, because here you know the people and everything, but a warning wouldn't be bad too, you know? Something like 'Hey, Gye, by the way, just so you know, they're probably going to send you to _the other side of the planet_, where the girls live'. I mean, I would've come anyway, anything's better than Omashu. But it would have been nice to know."

He took his eyes out of her, the same moment she took hers out of him. Now they were both just staring at the sun and the mountains.

"I'm sorry.", he apologized. "I really forgot. I mean… maybe I thought they were going to let you stay. I… I don't know. I guess I was so happy, that I… didn't really remember this."

"Aang, we traveled for _five days_ before we got here. You didn't even _think_ about it for five days?"

"No, ok? That's just how stupid I am."

They stayed in silence once again. Gyelin let go a deep breath she'd been holding, and calmed down a bit.

"Yeah, you are.", she said. "But that's ok, I guess… You didn't do it on purpose."

He smiled.

"So… did they tell you when you're leaving?", he asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Some guy is going to take me there on his bison."

"Some guy?", Aang repeated, looking confused at her.

"Yeah, I guess it's this young monk guy who is currently without a pupil, or something like that. He's from another Temple, I don't think you know him."

"Probably. But what's his name?"

"Uh… I'm not sure. I guess it's Gyutse, something like that."

"Gyatso?"

"Yeah, that was it."

"Oh, I know him! I mean, not know _know_ him. But I've heard of him. He's supposed to be a nice guy."

"Good to hear.", she smiled.

"But…", he looked at his feet. "I was kind of hoping Yaeg and I were going to take you there."

"Yeah, me too.", she confessed. "But Master Yaeg told me you two have to stay here for now, I didn't really get why. I guess it's because you just got here and has to train, something like that. And he thinks it's good for me to start meeting new people, I don't know."

"Yeah, I guess he's right. This will be good for you."

"It is?", she asked, a bit surprised.

"Of course it is!", he said, smiling. "I mean, sure, won't be like we expected, but you'll meet lots of very nice girls. I'm sure you'll make so much friends so soon that you'll even forget me.", he smiled.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. You know how great my social skills are."

"Nah, lots of them have social skills as horrible as yours. Won't be too hard."

"Oh, thanks.", she said, with a half-smile. "I promise I'll try to remember you when I'm surrounded by my looser friends."

"And", he added, ignoring her, "we'll see each other all the time. There are so many places we could visit! It's going to be really fun when you get yourself a bison too, and we start travelling around."

"That is, if I still remember you.", she smirked.

"Of course."

The two of them laughed a bit, and then looked at the mountains again, both surprised by the fact that the sun was already gone and they hadn't noticed.

Gyelin got up, soon followed by Aang. They walked two steps before seeing Yaeg approaching them. Next to him, was a 30 year old man, who really took Gyelin by surprise.

The moment she looked at him, she felt weird, as if the man was amazingly familiar and a complete stranger at the same time. She took a second, closer look to his face, only to feel it again; it was like she and the man had some kind of connection she couldn't understand. And, judging by the expression on his face, he could feel it too.

Master Yaeg took Aang by his shoulders, both completely ignoring what was happening between the man and the girl, and told him to go inside and play. Aang looked at his friend, saying _see you soon_ with his eyes, and then got out of there, running.

Once the three of them were alone, Yaeg introduced the other two.

"This is the girl I told you about, Gyelin.", he said, for she immediately bowed to the stranger.

"And Gyelin, this is the man who is going to take you tomorrow, Gyatso."

"It's a pleasure to meet you.", he said, bowing to her too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was really soon in the morning; the sun had just showed up from behind the mountains in the opposite side of the Temple. Most people were still sleeping, from the highest talented monks to the most common non-benders in the bottom of the mountain.

In the northest tip of the Temple, four people were already awake, talking quietly by the side of an old sky bison. All of the few luggage and trip supplies were already tied up at the back of the animal, and the only thing left to do now was saying good-byes.

Yaeg had already wished Gyatso and Gyelin a good trip, bowed and started walking back to his room, when he saw that his pupil was still standing there. He stopped and waited; little Aang deserved come extra time with his friend.

"So, you promise you'll send me a letter the minute you get there, right?", he said, sounding a bit sad.

"Of course I am. Don't worry." The girl, on the other hand, seemed to be starting to get a little sick of her friend's long goodbye.

"And-"

"And when we pass through the Wale-Tale Island, I will try the ice cream. I promise.", she interrupted, knowing exaxtly what he was going to remind her of, for the hundredth time.

"Ok, then.", he murmured. "Don't forget, huh?"

"I won't.", she smiled.

"Oh! I just remembered something.", he said, suddenly.

"Yes?", she asked, trying to contain the anger that was starting to grow a bit.

"As soon as you get there, try to get yourself something orange to wear, ok? You can't just use you Earth Kingdom orphanage clothes forever."

"Thanks, Aang.", she said, sarcastically. "I would never had thought about it myself."

"… Actually,", Master Yaeg meddled in, "we already provided you that. I forgot to tell you. It's in the luggage."

"Oh. Thanks, master.", she smiled, a bit embarrassed.

Then, she looked at Aang again. Before she could say anything, he flew over her and hugged her tight.

"Have a good trip.", he said, over her shoulder. "And write me."

"I will, Airhead. Don't worry.", she smiled.

He let go of her, and then both her and the monk climbed over to the top of the bison. Once she got up there, Aang started to wave good-bye, smiling, and soon she started to do the same for him.

Monk Gyatso, yep-yeped the bison to the air, and soon enough they were flying hight.

"See ya!", Aang screemed, but she didn't answer.

She was now too far to listen.


End file.
